Down the Rabbit's Hole
by SilverShark Fang
Summary: Fictional superpower? Check. Irrational Omnipotent Being? Make that a definite Yes. Another Universe? Absolutely. ...Really, how did those manga protagonists deal with this bullshit again? And they expect me to what, kill the big Baddie with capital B? Whatever, fuck the plot, I'm doing this my way. Gamer!fic. SI-OC.


**A/N: My goodness..! It's been a long while since I last wrote anything in here, it felt like a lifetime away! Well, life was going wild on me. Like a full-blown storm, one tiresome problem after another keeps piling itself on top of me in a metaphorical dogpile of never-ending suffering. Honestly, it's a wonder I'm still alive and typing right now.**

 **Well, guess what? If all goes according to _keikaku_ , I'll be saying _Adios_ to highschool bullshit and upgrade myself into college bullshit, for better or worse. Let's see if all the hype about college lives up to the expectation. **

**Anyway, here's the new rewrite of my RWBY fic I promised you guys! Hopefully, it's better than the last one. Of course, I'm soo~ excited to watch season 4! I just got the chance to pick it up after everything and it was SENSATIONAL (re: Miss you, Penny). I watched so much this came out a bit later than planned. Heheh...**

 **Well, without further ado! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Down the Rabbit's Hole**

 **I.**

 ** _Enter, the Wildcard._**

* * *

 **[You've slept in a comfortable bed. HP, MP and AP fully restored. All Status Effects removed.]**

 _...What._

For a second, I could do nothing but stare blankly ahead in stunned silence as the cogs and gears in my head worked themselves to death trying to make sense of the holographic gaming interface floating just inches away from my face. I wasn't ashamed to admit that my mind crashed against the fictitious existence before me.

Yes, people, meet The Gamer.

There was a lot of internal _Why_ 's and _How_ 's involved in the five minute it took me to get out of my bed -which I now realize, wasn't even mine to begin with- before I somehow managed to calm myself to at least function properly without hyperventilating at the slightest disturbance, and explore the apartment I now find myself living in -again, it's not mine.

Huh. Well, this is new. Most fics involving a bored ROB and a hapless, unwitting victim usually ended with the victim finding his/herself stranded with only the barest equipments to survive in either a) A dangerous environment away from civilization or b) a dark, deserted alley full of thugs and/or other creepy-crawlies. If this is ROB's attempt at apologizing to me, I'm very tempted to forgive her.

I wonder if that makes me cheap?

Self-worth assessment aside, this apartment sure look like a comfortable living space. With two fully furnished bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room that made it look more of a luxury house than a simple apartment and a kitchen stocked with what looked like a month's worth of food and all sorts of cooking appliances to give chef masters everywhere a boner, I find myself reluctantly letting go of what little anger I have left inside me.

 _*Ping!_

...Mmh? Now what?

Another blue screen suddenly appeared in front of me. **[You have received a Personal Message]** A tap and it dissolved away into tiny pixels before reforming into a much larger blue screen. If nothing else, I will freely admit that this stuff got style.

 **Mom-G** **: [Hello? Is this thing connected?]**

How am I supposed to reply to thi- Oh, nevermind. Accompanied with the sound of tinkling wind chime, a holographic keyboard appeared in front of me in a blur of digital codes and tiny blue pixels. Okay, chatting with a bonafide Goddess... No matter how you slice it, this looks like a recipe for a disaster. Or total mindfuck, whichever floats your boat.

 **PoorVictim** **: [Unfortunately. Lady Gaia, the Will of the Planet, I presume?]**

The reply was nearly instaneous. A blink was all it took for another message to appear directly below mine.

 **Mom-G** **: [Sarcastic as always, I see. But yes, you presume correctly. It is I, Gaia, who speaks before you. Now, I'm sure you're more than a bit distressed with your sudden departure-]** That's a gross understatement of my mental turmoil. Also, don't you mean to say interdimensional kidnapping? Somehow, departure sounds like a very weak word to properly describe this harrowing experience. **[-from your world, so I will allow you this chance to ask everything of this almighty Mother. Go ahead, speak your mind.]**

I took the offered chance like a shark to a drop of blood, my fingers blurring away across the holographic keyboard only I can see with a grace born only from years and years of working with a computer. My body went on autopilot even as I focused my attention on the Keyboard, walking away from the living room and to one of the seats by the kitchen counter.

 **PoorVictim** **: [Can I go home now?]**

 **Mom-G** **: [Denied.]**

That was fast. Oh, well. At least, I can say with no regrets that I tried that approach, even if it does sound rather stupid now that I think about it. Right, onto the next series of question!

 **PoorVictim** **: [So, where exactly am I?]**

 **Mom** **-G** **: [Finally! I was hoping you'd ask that. To answer your question, you are currently in the Kingdom of Vale, in Remnant-]** Whatever positivity I managed to scrounge up from my heart died a painful death by fire. Fan-fucking-tastic, a mid-apocalyptic world where everything is also a gun and more than a half of the world's population were made out of murderbeasts. Simply mind-blowing. **[-which basically means you're in RWBY.]**

 **PoorVictim** **: [...And why is it that I'm here, exactly?]**

 **Mom-G : [Oh? Talking about the Endgame already? How very ambitious of you, Child -I approve! Anyway, your goal is to kill Salem and all her wretched children. The world is only wide enough for one Mother, and that Mother is me.] **

Hey, hey! Aren't you just being cruel to this mortal, ma'am? You're pitting this poor, ordinary young man you just kidnapped from his home multiple dimensions away against legions of Grimm just because someone contested your status as the All-Mother! Get yourself a psychiatrist, woman, you need some serious help.

 **PoorVictim** **: [And suddenly, I'm your personal hitman. So, what exactly will happen to me after I succeeded with this premeditated murder plan of yours? Do I get sent home or what? Also, Why me?]**

 **Mom-G** **: [No. I'll send you to your next destination to deal with... other troublesome side-characters. As for the latter, it is simply because your name was what I drew from the bowl.** **]**

You for real?

I sighed and reluctantly accepted my fate. It's not like I can argue and complain against a primordial deity like herself and expect to win. Besides, there's nothing exactly important going on in my life, just following the same routine every single day does feel kinda boring. Maybe this huge scoop of excitement is just what I needed to give my world some color. Who knows, I might just enjoy this after all?

 **Mom-G** **: [So you accept?]**

A nod is all I can manage, knowing that the Goddess can see it anyway. Sure enough, another reply came through in another blink of my eye.

 **Mom-G** **: [Magnificent. Then, let us start with a Makeover.]**

Wait, Wha-?!

 **-XxX-**

Turns out, when an omnipotent Goddess told you she'd do you a makeover, she really means it.

I stared dubiously at the odd red strewn here and there in my otherwise pitch black hair. It... sounds ridiculous on paper but it somehow works out really well on reality. Kinda like bacon and chocolate, to be honest. The golden eyes was even more ridiculous. I mean, what are trying to turn me into? An anime character? Still, I can't deny that it does look... attractive, in a life-threateningly dangerous sort of way.

 **Mom-G** **: [Well? Much better, wouldn't you agree?]**

As admitting so would mean that I acknowledge the subtle barb you sent at my previous appearance and simultaneously agreeing with it, I will calmly and silently remain neutral on this subject.

 **PoorVictim : [Anything else I need to know about?] **

**Mom-G** **: [I've handled everything in regards to your existence here in Remnant. Your papers, identifications and Scroll is safely kept in your bedside table. Your Gamer system works just like Jee-han's, only with a number of extras added into the mix so there shouldn't be too much of a problem for you. Otherwise, there's nothing else. You may do away with those low-bred cretins as you wish. Good luck, and have fun.]**

Heh. Have fun, she said. Is she crazy?

Correspondence with the Earth Mother Goddess ceased then, giving way for the peaceful ambience of Vale's upperclass residential district to flood the otherwise tense silence in my apartment. Left alone with my thought, I leaned back in my seat and... Fuck! Can't even feel too much of my own emotions now too. This is messed up.

I sighed. My life sucks..!

Still, I guess I should thank the Goddess for **[The Gamer's Mind]**. Loathe as I am to admit it, I'd be down the emotional abyss without its passive support holding my mental stability in check. A despressed Ryner Fern is something the world should never experience, for therein lies the path that spells the end of the world -Or so my little brother said.

Well, I guess I should start making productive use out of my time and plan just how exactly it is I'm going to kill Salem and her cronies. After all, there's little option outside of nuking the Grimmlands to hell to directly kill her and even then it was a fifty-fifty chance at best. Errghh..! I know there's a reason why I always hated fighting the Mastermind/Overlord types. Them and their fucking meatshields.

I should probably start with Cinder's crew and then slowly move up to the rest of Salem's faction -Hazel, Tyrian and that Doctor guy I never bothered to remember. I'll leave the White Fang alone as long as they don't fuck with me. Now, how should I go about this?

...How, indeed.

 _Baby steps, Ryner. Everything starts out small._

Heh. Thanks Ma, I needed that. Okay then, first step: Get Stronger. The Queen ain't gonna do the world a favor and off herself, and she's certainly no pushover in the violence department. Or at least, I thought she is. Without any concrete evidence, all I have is guess works and speculations about her skill and abilities. Still, better be ready than sorry.

With any luck, Salem might just be another squishy creature like the rest of us.

Feh. As if it's ever that easy.

" **Status.** " Another wall of text. Go figure.

 **Ryner Fern**

 **Lv. 1 The Gamer***

 **.**

 **HP: 140/140**

 **AP: 200/200**

 **MP: 200/200**

 **.**

 **STR: 7**

 **DEX: 8**

 **VIT: 7**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 9**

 **LUK: 7**

 **.**

 **Points: 0**

 **Money: 10K Lien.**

...Huh. Okay, I can work with this.

Not too bad, considering the fact that I was never the most physically active of person, getting a physical attributes above 5 was already exceeding my less-than-stellar expectations of myself. Still, while it wasn't something I would consider as bad, my status wasn't exactly inspiring confidence for my success and continued survival either. So, with that in mind, I'll probably have to start my training soon.

Preferably tomorrow, seeing as I'll be familiarizing myself with my new environment today. Also, get myself one of those mechashift weapons to fight with and raid the nearest library and bookstores for Skill Books -they're going to be handy. Maybe, I should also familiarize myself with the limits and features of The Gamer for future uses.

Oh, and I have got both Aura and Magic. Nice! I'll definitely experiment with these two different energies as soon as I get to start my training. For now, in to my mental list of projects you go!

Well, let's get to it.

 **[WIS increased by +2!]**

 **-XxX-**

"You sure this is actually a forge?"

There was no reply from the System, not that I'm expecting any, but I just can't help but question the jarring reality of everything. I mean, when people thought of a forge, the usual image that popped in their mind was a decently sized, medieval cottage made of stone and bricks in the middle of nowhere, maybe even spewing some smoke and flame for added visual effects.

But no, Vale is too sophisticated for that. Nope, no can't do! Instead of my childhood fantasy, what I got was a regular building with only a _'Black's Smithy'_ to differentiate it from the rest of the buildings in the block which, I remind you, is also designed to look the freakin' damn same! Seriously, if not for the sign and the Map, I would probably have walked pass without even so much as a second glance.

Alright, fine. Let's give this place a try.

Taking a moment to steel myself, I pushed the door open and stepped into the first legitimate forge I've ever had the pleasure to visit. It was absolutely breathtaking and I couldn't help but take a moment to appreciate the sights laid before my eyes. Say what you will about its exterior, the interior of this forge is indeed what I envisioned a blacksmith's place of work to be and more.

Everything was neatly organized into five different shelves; Blades, Polearms, Blunt Weapons, Long-range Weapons and finally, the Mech Parts. Most of the things displayed was the standard issue mech-shift weapon designs, like the gun-blade or metal bat-hand cannon combo, and a few common weapon. The smith probably didn't make any custom designs for display, considering the cost those things needed, it was probably a wise decision.

A sudden loud cough shook me out of my thoughts. "A customer, eh? Welcome to ma' workshop, kiddo. Anything caught yer interest?" A large, middle-aged man appeared from the back room, covered in soot and smelling like fire, smoke and sweat. I hastily wiped the thin line of drool cascading down the side of my lips and shook myself into focus.

Fanboy later, you fool, there're businesses to make.

"Yeah, I'm interested in getting a weapon for myself. You do custom orders, right?" The middle-aged blacksmith nodded at me, grinning at the sound of good, profitable business. Hmm.. This might be a good chance to try out **[Observe]**. Sorry, Mr. Blacksmith, but I'm going to be violating your privacy for a bit.

Geh! That came out wrong.

" **[Observe]**."

 **Orvine Black**

 **Lv. 18 Expert Blacksmith**

 _Originally coming from Vacuo, the good Blacksmith has travelled all the way up here to Vale in order to turn over a new leaf and better hone his craft._

Vacuo..? Ah, that's the kingdom located in the middle of the desert west of Vale, I think. I vaguely remember reading somewhere that Vacuo is a country that lacks any actual form of governance, disregards laws but is generally accepting to anyone capable of surviving the harsh condition of their landscape. Huh, no wonder this guy have such a high level for a craftman.

"Yea, I do take 'em for Huntsmen and students of Beacon from time to time." He gave me a nod, pulling out several catalogs of mech-shift weapon designs and several sheet of blank paper for the business. "Though, most prefer forging their own weapons these days."

Ah, right. Signal Academy did encourage that, I heard.

I nodded along, taking the offered catalogs to browse its contents. Whoa, so many choices! Must resist the temptation... "What's the average price for a custom mech-shift? Can't be cheap, I imagine."

Mr. Black nodded. "Eh, kinda. Most Huntsmen don't have much trouble acquiring or maintaining their weapons with the money they earned from their missions and stuff. It's the Dust that really gnaws on the pocket, y'know?" I guess that's right. Being such an important resource in the business, there must be some pretty high price tag attached to it. "Well, at average, a custom mech-shift order would set you back around 2500 L with an additional thousand for each extra features you want installed."

I set down the catalogues with a sigh, assuming the infamous Gendo pose as the gears in my mind tried to work out a viable solution to my problem.

Ugh, this is going to be hard. My current budget can't possibly support both this and other future projects I have in mind, especially with the design I want my future weapons to be like. The only possible solution I have right now short of working part-time is gaining the **[ID create]** skill and start grinding there like a madman.

Alright then, let's see if this works. "Here's the idea I have in mind-"

 **-XxX-**

"I'm beat!" I groaned, shambling like a starved zombie towards my room.

I let myself sink into the comfortable hold of my bed as soon as I reached my destination, too tired to give a damn about dinner or even a shower. A dozen bags filled almost to the bursting point with books, mostly Skill Books, bought from several bookstores around Vale were left scattered half-hazardly on the floor, my arms already dying from the effort of carrying all of them around town for the entire day.

On the plus side, they did net me quite a hefty increase in STR and VIT, while all the running left me several points higher in DEX.

Today had been pretty enjoyable, despite the rough start and everything unpleasant brought from multidimensional kidnapping via an irrational Goddess. I've got high hopes that I can make it just fine here on my own, though I've got to solve my monetary crisis soon or else. And tomorrow, for better or worse, everything will begin for real.

Haaaa...! "Such Misfortune."


End file.
